


Always Always and Always

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [41]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Band, Angst, Anthem Era, Bisexual Male Character, Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Sad Ending, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: "Were you following me?"





	Always Always and Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tondada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tondada/gifts).



Zac wasn't sure if he was seeing things but as he walked home from work he was half sure that the same guy had been following him for the last hour.

Which was beginning to make him nervous because while he could defend himself he had left all of the weapons he'd normally use at home.

He was too tired to fight off any attacker so really he was fucking screwed.

Turning in his tracks Zac stopped far enough away from the man, watching as the man stopped too and he felt like he had his answer but he wanted to ask it anyway.

"Were you following me?" he asked in a shaky breath hating that he was showing his cards. Showing how afraid he was right now but well fuck him sometimes even he was weak.

Sometimes he had to show he was weak.

Wasn't that always what Jasmine told him to do? Or was that just stuff she said because he was sucky at showing his feeling towards her?

After he had asked that though Zac watched as the man who had been following him stepped out of the shadows and when that happened Zac felt like all the breath had been taken from him because there in front of him was his ex-boyfriend Harry.

The boy who had left him to run off to California and play movie star. Not even caring that he had a boyfriend back home in Oklahoma who loved him and needed him and didn't want him to go.

"Harry?" Zac asked feeling like maybe he was dreaming or seeing a ghost that still lived in his mind.

Like his mind had decided to conjure Harry and make him real all of a sudden.

"In the flesh," Harry spoke as he stepped closer to Zac and yeah Zac knew then that he wasn't imagining things. Harry really was here right now.

Harry was back in Oklahoma and had somehow tracked down where Zac worked and was now following Zac home. Like the creeper Zac always knew Harry had been.

Blinking Zac just stayed where he was even when Harry was inches from him. Zac almost feeling like he was still in a dream but he knew he wasn't.

Just like he knew he needed to talk though he wasn't sure what he could say or what he wanted to say.

He never thought he'd see Harry again and the memories of the last time he saw him were still ingrained into his brain.

All the hurtful words they had said to each other. How Zac had wished Harry dead and Harry had wished the same.

"W..what are you doing here?" Zac questioned finally getting the nerve to speak.

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he ran a hand through his hair which was much shorter now. Shorter than when Zac had seen him last. "Heard you were getting married," he finally offered up. "Mom called me with the news and I wanted to hear it from you."

Zac blushed at Harry's words because he should have figured Harry had heard about his engagement to Jasmine. A wedding that was set for this spring because Jasmine wanted an outdoor wedding while it was nice out yet so it wouldn't be too cold or too warm.

Deciding that spring was best since the weather was usually in the middle then.

"I am," Zac confirmed watching as Harry looked pained though he didn't get the right too. Not after how he had hurt Zac. "A wonderful woman named Jasmine is going to be my wife and I'm happy," he revealed not sure why he was telling Harry the last bit.

Maybe because he wanted Harry to know that after everything he was happy. That he had found his way back to happiness even though there was a time he wasn't sure it would have ever happened.

Not when he thought his happiness relied on Harry.

Only found out when Harry left that it didn't rely on him and he was strong and could go on. Could make it on his own.

"That's all I needed to know," Harry told him before turning to walk away. Zac just watching him as he left like he had never really been there at all.

Though Zac knew otherwise. Knew Harry had been right in front of him.

"Harry, wait," Zac called out watching as Harry stopped before he could get out of Zac's eyesight. Soon turning to face Zac with a curious look. "Do you still love me?" he asked not even sure why he was asking.

He didn't need to know. Not after moving on with Jasmine yet somewhere inside of him he needed to know.

Harry gave a sad little smile as he nodded his head. "Always, always and always," he told him using their small little catch phrase they used to say when they were dating whenever the other asked if they loved them and hearing him use it again made a tiny piece of Zac die inside.

But he didn't stop Harry when Harry turned to leave again. Instead he stood there and watched him. Even stayed standing in the same spot for a few minutes after Harry was gone before eventually turning and finishing his walk home.

Doing his best to ignore the ache he still had in his chest now.

Because maybe despite moving on he still always, always, and always loved Harry too.


End file.
